


La vengeance est une pomme qui ne se mange pas

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Themes, Revenge, Satire, Undercover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est normal que les Gentils attaquent les Méchants, mais le faire pendant les vacances, c'est un crime qui ne se pardonne pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vengeance est une pomme qui ne se mange pas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



Sekistrukk se moucha. Puis il annonça de sa voix de stentor habituelle : "Je hais les Gentils !"

"Ca fait partie du boulot." répondit nonchalamment Leatrice.

"Justement. Je suis en vacances !"

"He bien, arrête de les haïr." soupira Leatrice, qui était vraiment la seule à penser aux solutions évidentes.

"Mais ils sont vilains avec moi !" Leatrice put constater avec horreur qu'il était possible que Sekistrukk ait versé des larmes totalement inavouables, et n'ait pas les yeux rouges juste parce qu'il était enrhumé. Bah, il fallait voir les choses du bon côté : au moins, ce n'était pas contagieux. "Ils m'ont lancé une pomme !"

"C'était une pomme empoisonnée ?" soupira Leatrice. Vraiment, comment les gens se laissaient-ils encore prendre à celle-là ?

"Non." soupira Sekistrukk.

"Une pomme qui contient le péché originel ?" demanda Ur Blab'adur, soudain plus intéressé à la conversation maintenant qu'elle s'écartait des sujets personnels.

"Non."

"Une pomme en or dont le but était de déclencher une guerre ?" demanda Leatrice.

"Une pomme pleine de lames de rasoir ?" Quand Leatrice et Sekistrukk se retournèrent vers Ur Blab'adur, perplexes, il grogna "Quoi ? C'est peut-être un peu moins connu, mais cette histoire est dans ma famille depuis des générations."

"En fait," expliqua Sekistrukk, profitant du silence consterné de Leatrice, "je _croyais_ que c'était une pomme."

"Oh."

"Mais en fait, c'était un oeuf de dragon-minute très bien déguisé ! Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me retourner qu'il a éclos et m'a mangé !" Il eut une grimace horrifiée. "J'ai commencé à la trancher de l'intérieur avec mon épée, bien sûr, mais quand je suis ressorti, j'étais couvert de... choses... innommables... de son système digestif... et je l'ai vu ricaner... celui qui l'avait lancé je veux dire pas le cadavre de drgon... je me rappelle encore ses dents blanches... et ses cheveux violets..."

"En bref, c'était toi la pomme pleine de rasoirs." dit Ur Blab'adur à voix très basse. Sekistrukk ne répondit pas, et ne rit pas non plus bêtement. Leatrice lança un regard noir au nécromancien. Sekistrukk était certainement traumatisé s'il en venait à utiliser des mots aussi compliqués que "innommable" ou "système digestif", et même à utiliser "se rappeler" de façon grammaticalement correcte. C'en était presque effrayant. Il y avait un temps pour les blagues pas drôles, qui était, par exemple, tous les autres moments.

"Il s'était évadé de ta chambre de torture ?" demanda Leatrice. C'était juste pour ne pas tuer la conversation dans l'oeuf (de dragon). Cela n'aurait bien sûr pas été une circonstance atténuante ! Les vacances, cela se respectait !

"Non !" s'exclama Sekistrukk, à nouveau au bord des larmes. "Ce n'est pas un des miens, il ne l'a jamais été, je ne le connaissais même pas !"

"Ca c'est de la méchanceté gratuite !" s'exclama Leatrice, les yeux brillants de fureur. "Comment osent-ils ? Cela devrait nous être réservé exclusivement !"

"Et puis," poursuivit Sekistrukk, "ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'échapper. Je les ai laissés partir. C'est les vacances, après tout ?"

Leatrice - et probablement Ur Blab'adur - n'étaient pas certains de bien comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

"Laissés partir ?" demanda la nécromancien.

"He ben, je me suis dit que si j'allais les nourrir, je n'arriverais pas à me sortir le travail de la tête, et que si je ne le faisais pas, ce serait de la torture, donc je ne serais pas vraiment en vacances."

"Je vois et je certifie la logique de ce raisonnement, mais..."

"Et ils prêtent serment de revenir !"

"Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est des gentils qu'ils sont assez bêtes pour respecter ce genre d'engagements !" s'exclama Leatrice.

Sekistrukk et Ur Blab'adur lui lancèrent un regard dont le sens manifeste était "ha bon ?", et la sorcière soupira.

"En tout cas," poursuivi Sekistrukk, "j'en ai toujours qui reviennent le jour prévu. Peut-être pas tous, je ne les compte pas."

Cette fois, Ur Blab'adur et Leatrice soupirèrent tous les deux. Mais le soupir du nécromancien n'était pas de la même qualité. Certainement, ce qui le choquait le plus là-dedans était un manque flagrant d'organisation et de notes.

Ur Blab'adur hocha lentement la tête. "Ce n'est pas entièrement absurde. Douze ans de prison à souffrir terriblement, cela fait toujours mieux que, par exemple, sept, que ce soit pour impressionner les filles, ou pour obtenir une promotion."

Leatrice leur lança un regard exprimant - du moins, pour les âmes subtiles, ici c'était peut-être en pure perte - que c'était exactement pour ces usages que le mensonge existait.

"Mais tu te rends compte ! C'est probablement l'un d'entre eux qui est allé dire à ses amis de se venger sur toi !" morigéna Leatrice. "Pour ne pas en subir les conséquences ensuite ! Tu es trop gentil et quand les Méchants sont trop gentils, les Gentils deviennent trop méchants, et c'est la porte ouverte à de l'ambiguité morale qui rend la situation beaucoup trop compliquée, fait qu'on doit l'analyser, et laisse moins de temps pour les loisirs !"

Et puis comme elle voyait que son discours ne faisait qu'amener Sekistrukk plus près d'une nouvelle crise de larmes si volumineuse qu'elle allait ruiner son maquillage, Leatrice fit un tête à queue métaphorique, et reprit, très vite. "Mais ce n'est pas la question. Ur Blab'adur et moi, on va lui régler son compte ! Cheveux violets, hein ? Il ne saura pas ce qui lui est tombé dessus !"

Le visage de Sekistrukk s'éclaira d'une lueur d'espoir. Celui d'Ur Blab'adur, d'une certaine inquiétude, mêlée à une recherche de retraite stratégique.

Leatrice prit par le bras de façon amicale mais très ferme. "Tous les deux. Une vengance. A l'ancienne."

"Euh."

"VENGEANCE ! Pas de discussion."

Sekistrukk marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait, avec un peu d'analyse linguistique, à "Vous êtes vraiment trop sympa." Ur Blab'adur sembla chercher une excuse, mais on pouvait lui reconnaître ça, il savait très bien deviner par avance toutes les contre-excuses que Leatrice serait capable de lui fournir. Il baissa la tête, vaincu.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous perdons notre temps à cela."

"Parle pour toi. J'ai déposé un formulaire, et je suis officiellement en train de travailler. En stage d'infiltration, même."

"Mais le _vrai_ travail ne se fait pas tout seul, lui !"

C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'apparut au détour du chemin le château flamboyant qui servait aux Gentils de centre administratif, et parfois de dortoir, entre deux missions.

"Ne dis rien et laisse-moi faire !" souffla Leatrice.

Ur Blab'adur grogna mollement, apparemment déjà concentré sur la tâche qui venait de lui être assignée.

Leatrice eut un grand sourire en montrant au garde en armure argentée, à l'entrée, deux cartes d'appartenance à la Ligue du Bien parfaitement imitées.

L'homme, cependant, considérait Ur Blab'adur d'un air soucieux. "N'est-il pas... un elfe noir ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Leatrice. "Je ne sais si je dois admirer votre sens de l'observation, ou m'étonner d'entendre des propos si discriminatoires en ce havre d'harmonie et de paix."

Le garde se tortilla, et l'armure rendit un son de tintement. "Mais ils ne sont pas... vous savez, maléfiques ?"

"Oh, il l'était !" dit Leatrice. Pour ne pas être victime, elle aussi, de discrimination au faciès, elle avait utilisé un sort d'illusion pour avoir le sourire le plus tarte, sans compter qu'elle avait coloré ses cheveux en marron, qui était la couleur la moins menaçante et la plus fade du monde, et qu'elle avait renoncé aux doigts palmés qui étaient pourtant si chic. "Mais il a rencontré un paladin, et depuis, sous l'influence de l'amour, il a renoncé à la voie du Mal."

Ur Blab'adur s'étrangla sur sa propre existence, mais se rappela que s'il disait quelque chose, ils seraient probablement exclus à grand bruit.

Le garde grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. He bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Il fallait maintenant trouver le coupable ! Mais en attendant, Leatrice pouvait bien prendre un peu de temps pour regarder le paysage - et par là, elle voulait dire faire la liste de tous les points sur lesquels les Gentils n'avaient aucun goût.

* * *

La cour principale était remplie de petits groupes de Gentils en train de bavarder. Ur Blab'adur lança une remarque selon laquelle ils devraient être en train de travailler, et pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait-il un livre à la main ? Il réussit ainsi le miracle de les faire remonter dans l'estime de Leatrice.

"Si seulement l'administration avait une vraie liste des inscrits, avec leurs couleurs de cheveux !" continua la nécromancien.

"S'ils avaient eu une vraie liste, ils sauraient que nous ne sommes pas dessus. Et quel mal y a-t-il à discuter un peu avec les gens ?"

Ur Blab'adur semblait avoir des émotions très intenses sur cette dernière question, qu'il ne formula pas, parce qu'ils étaient entourés de Gentils, et le risque planait de devenir tellement passionné qu'il ne pourrait plus en parler à voix basse.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama Leatrice, abordant une des multiples personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ici, et méprisait cordialement par défaut. "Je cherche un jeune homme aux cheveux violets. Ce n'est pas si courant, pourtant je n'arrive pas à le trouver !"

Le nain - la naine, biologiquement, mais elles préféraient être appelées des nains, et après tout pourquoi pas - fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi donc ?"

"Oh, il a laissé tomber une amulette, et j'aimerais la lui rendre."

Le nain se gratta le menton avec sa hache. "Dommage, je ne peux pas aider."

Enfin, c'était n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que son prétexte n'était pas merveilleux, pourtant ? Il n'était pas possible que personne ne le remarque. Et ce n'était même pas son premier échec !

"Peut-être est-il possible," murmura Ur Blab'adur, "que même des imbéciles de Gentils aient réalisé à quel point il est détestable et ne veuillent pas... attention, alerte, alerte rouge !"

Il partit à grands pas sans s'expliquer plus avant.

"Je suppose que parmi la nuée de paladins en armure, tu as réussi à repérer le paladin en armure qui te connaît et pourrait griller notre couverture." murmura Leatrice en le suivant. "C'est beau, l'amour... ouch."

Ur Blab'adur venait de stopper brutalement sous l'effet de l'embarras et de la fureur - une bonne chose de faite, pensa Leatrice. Malheureusement, ce faisant, il avait modifié une course qui semblait pourtant prévisible, et avait heurté non seulement la sorcière, mais une Gentille qui passait par là.

Une foule de livres s'éparpillèrent à terre.

"Excusez-moi." dit Ur Blab'adur en se baissant pour aider à les ramasser. Leatrice se demanda un instant, estomaquée, s'il jouait particulièrement bien son rôle. Mais non, bien sûr, il s'adressait aux livres.

"Ce n'est rien." dit la femme aux livres, qui portait la robe d'une magicienne. Elle était accompagnée d'une voleuse en costume vert qui semblait beaucoup moins tolérante, et semblait se battre contre la tentation d'allonger à Ur Blab'adur un coup de pied dans une partie peu glorieuse. Leatrice se plaça stratégiquement pour éviter cette éventualité.

"Oh !" s'exclama Ur Blab'adur d'une voix qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de joyeuse. "C'est un exemplaire des _Cent maladies les plus mortelles_ "

" _Et comment les guérir_." termina automatiquement la magicienne.

"Oui, aussi." répondit Ur Blab'adur avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Mais il revint vite au sujet principal. "Je me rappelle avoir passé des heures dessus quand j'étais petit. Les illustrations étaient magnifiques. Jamais aucun autre dessinateur n'a pu rentre la vérité de ces verrues verdâtres."

Leatrice craignait un incident diplomatique, mais la magicienne répondit avec un sourire ravi. "N'est-ce pas ? C'est d'une aide inexprimable pour le diagnostic. Comment peut-on analyser quoi que ce soit quand l'illustrateur est timide même sur sa description des symptomes ?"

Cela aurait pu être le moment pour Leatrice de se moquer d'Ur Blab'adur et de le traiter d'irrécupérable. Mais bien sûr, cela ne venait qu'en deuxième position sur sa liste de priorités, avant d'essayer d'en tirer des avantages plus concrets.

"Ils sont partis pour longtemps, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle nonchalamment à la voleuse. Ha, c'est dommage, je voulais vraiment retrouver ce garçon aux cheveux violets ?"

"Pourquoi donc ?"

Leatrice décida que l'intuition d'Ur Blab'adur tout à l'heure n'avait pas été inspirée que par sa haine tenace de l'humanité et du reste. "En fait, il a blessé les sentiments d'un de mes camarades, et je voudrais pouvoir lui rappeler en face quelques règles de morale. He, nous sommes des Gentils, ou quoi ? Au fait, je m'appelle Beatrix."

"Robin. Ha, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est un enfoiré de première classe."

"Ha, tu le connais ? Moi c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Tu sais, toi ?"

"Ca ne se fait pas !" s'exclama Robin. "On ne dénonce personne, ici. Ca ne se fait pas."

"Je suis nouvelle." répondit Leatrice avec un sourire aussi débile que cette règle. "Je croyais juste que ça voulait dire ne pas répandre de médisances, je ne savais pas que ça s'appliquait, euh, aux noms."

"C'est comme ça. Pas de vrais noms. C'est dangereux, ces petites choses."

"Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! Mais si tu pouvais m'indiquer dans quel coin du château on peut le trouver, je le reconnaitrais bien par moi-même !" dit Leatrice d'un ton sans doute artificiel. Mais elle risquait d'être démasquée si elle n'utilisait pas assez de points d'exclamation.

Robin hésita un instant.

"Bah, après tout, qui se soucie des points de détails des règles ?" conclut-elle. "Et puis, personnellement, je suis capable d'être une enfoirée de deuxième classe, quand je veux. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-âtre voir une promotion."

Leatrice supposa que chez les Gentils, c'était une métaphore.

Juste avant de partir, la voleuse s'approcha d'Ur Blab'adur d'un air menaçant. Leatrice, qui avait quelques connaissances en ragots, s'apprêta à apprendre comment, chez les Gentils, on apprêtait le petit discours standard "He, toi, pas touche à ma copine."

"He, toi, pas touche aux bouquins de ma copine. Pour chacun que tu lui voleras, je viendrai t'en reprendre dix."

La magicienne répondit par un sourire si brillant que Leatrice se félicita de ne pas être allergique à la niaiserie. Oui, on pouvait dire que c'était original. Ceci dit, à la place de la magicienne, elle aurait préféré que ce soit fait par surprise. De cette façon, elle aurait certainement récupéré encore plus de livres.

* * *

Quelques quarts d'heures plus tard, Leatrice redescendait des dortoirs, dissimulant aussi bien qu'elle pouvait la satisfaction du travail accompli. Devant l'impossibilité de trouver le petit imbécile aux cheveux violets dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, elle avait glissé sous la porte de sa chambre une enveloppe. "Avec mes coordonnées, pour le joindre plus tard" avait-elle menti. Robin n'avait pas eu l'air de la soupçonner. En fait, elle avait eu l'air de ne se sentir absolument pas concernée par qui allait être le vainqueur de cette escarmouche.

Leatrice aurait presque pu en être vexée, sauf les les règles théoriques des affrontements entre Méchants et Gentils auraient exigé que Robin lui plante son couteau entre les côtes, abimant un sort de protection qu'elle avait réussi à ne jamais rendre nécessaire pendant quelques dizaines d'années.

Ur Blab'adur était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé, et l'enthousiasme de la discussion avait réussi à encore monter d'un cran, ce qui était presque dérangeant. En ce moment, ils étaient en train d'imaginer dans les détails les aventures d'un médecin spécialisé dans le diagnostic de maladies mortelles, et qui frappait les gens avec sa canne.

Vraiment, il fallait toujours que ce soit Leatrice qui fasse tout pendant que les autres s'amusaient. En fait non, d'habitude elle se débrouillait pour qu'Ur Blab'adur fasse tout pendant qu'elle s'amusait, mais justement ! C'était d'autant plus affligeant qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Elle réussit à le trainer loin de sa nouvelle amie alors même que le Docteur Maison, ou peu importe son nom, allait acquérir un arc de romance, qui, vu les auteurs impliqués, aurait certainement été horrible à en grincer des dents. Pendant ce temps, Robin tirait dans l'autre sens.

"Continuons cette conversation par pigeons voyageurs !" s'exclama Ur Blab'adur.

"Tu n'en as même pas un seul qui soit vivant !" lui fit remarquer Leatrice à voix basse. "Enfin bon, tu me diras, maintenant que notre mission est finie, ce n'est pas comme si nous devions garder le secret, pas une fois que nous serons sortis de ce maudit château, en tout cas. Mais quand même. Les Gentils n'ont jamais aimé les zombies, tu le sais bien !"

"Finie ?" demanda Ur Blab'adur. "Tu veux dire que... tu l'as fait toute seule ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? J'ai trouvé la chambre, j'ai bien identifié les cheveux violets, j'en ai même gardé quelques-uns, au cas où. J'ai glissé l'enveloppe sous la porte, puis, pour éviter tout risque d'accident, j'ai lancé ce sort de protection contre les voleurs niveau 1, tu te rappelles ? Celui qui est tellement mal fait que personne d'autre que toi ne peut rentrer dans ta chambre, même pas tes amis qui ont les clés ou les filles que tu invites."

"Parfait."

"C'est quoi comme maladie, au fait ?"

"Oh, cela commence par une gastro-entérite à peine plus forte que la moyenne. Le but en est principalement d'être humiliant, ou du moins, c'est ce que peuvent croire les prêtres ou autres mages blancs - encore que celle-là est rusée - mais en fait, les symptomes permettent de dissimuler les maladies qui arrivent derrière, en horde, et de faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas traitées avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Ha ha, j'adore ce genre de choses. Il faudra écrire un épisode dessus. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas que cette magicienne ait trop d'indices."

"Les cheveux nous permettront, si je trouve le temps et la motivation de m'en occuper, d'avoir une vision en direct. Je pense que cela fera plaisir à Sekistrukk."

"Oh, à moi aussi. Tout le monde aime voir son propre talent à l'oeuvre.

* * *

"J'y pense, Phil," demanda Robin. "Ton nécromancien, c'est un elfe noir, pas vrai ?"

"Oui."

"Je n'y pensais pas sur le moment, dommage. Il n'a pas les yeux vert clair et, sur les joues, des tatouages en forme de spirale ?"

"Exactement. Tu en as entendu parler récemment ?"

"Oh, c'était lui !" s'exclama Maria-Angelina. Philippe-Albert l'interrogea du regard, quelque peu confus. "Pourquoi ne pas avoir insisté sur le fait qu'il était si sympathique ? Je pense que vous pourriez avoir une relation très positive."

"Prépare-toi au pire !" souffla Robin à l'oreille de Philippe-Albert. Elle éclata de rire. "Ou au meilleur, selon ta façon de voir !"


End file.
